


Clásicos populares

by manisseta



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is Snow White, Fairies, First Kiss, M/M, Magic Made Them Do It
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manisseta/pseuds/manisseta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En el que Derek necesita un beso para despertar de un hechizo y Stiles está muy en desacuerdo con la situación.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clásicos populares

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eminhahinata](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=eminhahinata).



> Escrito para el AI de Teen wolf, en calidad de pinch-hitter. Este fic empezó tarde y mal, y lo terminé el día de nochevieja con un smarphone en un tren con niños llorando y aunque sea un poco mierder, el fic es hijo de esa situación y así debe quedar plasmado.
> 
> Para eminhahinata, que al menos a la muchacha le gustó :D

—… y sólo un beso de amor verdadero despertará al hechizado de sus tribulaciones blablablabla —Stiles aplasta el pergamino entre sus manos e intenta destriparlo con las uñas pero lo único que consigue es frustrarse y que sus nudillos crujan indignados. A su lado, Scott suspira, exhausto, se pasa la mano por el pelo y mira a Stiles con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Y bien? —pregunta con una mueca extraña.

—Y bien, ¿qué? —replica Stiles.

Hortensia carraspea y ambos dan un salto. Ella les dedica su sonrisa más dulce y delicada y a Stiles se le ponen de punta los pelos de la nuca. 

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta Scott con cautela al tiempo que Stiles pregunta

—Qué pasa—con mucha menos paciencia, y Hortensia suelta una risita aguda que perturba el silencio ajetreado de la noche. Stiles no tiene poderes de ningún tipo pero tanto tiempo conectado a un árbol mágico le enseña a uno a percibir ciertas cosas, como por ejemplo cuando el bosque rechaza cierta presencia. 

Stiles echaría del bosque a Cierta Presencia con mucho gusto, pero necesitan a Hortensia para derrotar a esa Otra Presencia que lleva un mes atacándoles a base de estrategias un tanto chapuceras pero no por ello menos molestas, que empezaron con el pelo de Lydia cambiando de color cada media hora y que han terminado con Derek inconsciente sobre el Nemeton. 

Hortensia se coge del brazo de Scott como si fueran viejos amigos cuchicheando por el instituto y le hace un gesto a Stiles para que se acerque todavía más. Stiles chasquea la lengua y mira a Scott, que a su vez suspira y se encoge de hombros, y entonces Stiles resopla y da el paso hacia adelante que le sitúa a un palmo de narices del hada. 

—Si me permitís el comentario —dice entonces Hortensia en tono conspiratorio— mi Querido es bastante inútil en general, pero los hechizos de amor en particular no son para nada lo suyo —Hortensia se acaricia la barbilla con sus dedos blanco porcelana y contempla a Derek unos instantes en silencio, el gesto de la cara apenado y los ojos inescrutables—. Estoy convencida que con un simple beso de un amigo despertará a esta pobre alma en desgracia —añade finalmente y culmina la sentencia con un ademán de lo más dramático hacia el cuerpo inerte de Derek. 

Stiles también le mira, sin querer al principio, sin poder apartar la mirada después. Derek lleva veinte minutos ejerciendo de Blancanieves, unos quince pálido como si la muerte le hubiese chupado la sangre de los pómulos, y otros tres con los párpados morados y las manos frías. Stiles no puede escuchar los latidos de su corazón pero la cara de agobio creciente en Scott es suficiente para saber que tampoco los lleva a buen ritmo.

—Stiles —dice entonces Scott—. Bésale —añade en tono tajante. 

Stiles le mira con la boca abierta un rato hasta que Hortensia chasquea los dedos delante de su nariz y le saca del estupor. 

—Pero. Qué, queque _qué_ —balbucea al final—. Qué coño dices, Scott —sisea, de repente temblando de enfado además del frío y el miedo que lleva tornándole la saliva agria desde que Derek ha caído redondo al suelo bajo el hechizo. 

—Hay que hacer algo —insiste Scott en tono desesperado—. Derek se nos está muriendo aquí en medio del dichoso bosque. Ya la has oído. Un beso de amigo podría despertarle. 

—Sí, bueno, emm, ¿y cómo sabemos que no está compinchada con Hortensio? —contraataca Stiles furibundo. 

—Mi Amor no se llama Hortensio —dice Hortensia. 

—Tía, me la repampimfla como se llame tu novio —espeta Stiles entre dientes—. Lleva un mes puteándonos cada vez peor, ojalá se le hayan subido los polvos mágicos a la cabeza y entre voltereta y voltereta entre las hooooojas preciooosas selehayanquedaolasalascogidasdeunarama —Hortensia parpadea pesadamente y su nariz se retuerce en un mohín de tristeza, pero termina por asentir con la resignación de quién acepta un destino tan inevitable como previsible. Stiles se muerde el labio y deja de mirarla para no ceder a la tentación y darse cabezazos contra un árbol—. ¿Por qué no le besas tú? —pregunta, en cambio, lazando un dedo acusatorio en dirección a Scott. 

Scott se zafa del agarre de Hortensia, se dirige a él y por un momento Stiles cree que le está abrazado, pero no, sencillamente Scott tiene una manera muy delicada de zarandear a las personas. 

—Stiles —empieza en tono solemne—. No me importa lo que sientes —Scott cierra y abre y vuelve a cerrar la poca un par de veces, frunciendo el ceño ante sus propias palabras antes de negar con la cabeza con firmeza—. No, espera, para nada quería decir eso. Stiles —repite— me importa lo que sientes, mucho. Pero no me importa que _no_ me lo digas. Y tampoco me importa que no se lo digas a Derek si no quieres hacerlo. Tus sentimientos son sólo tuyos. 

—Scott…—musita Stiles, a punto de echarse a llorar de verdad. 

—Pero resulta que tus sentimientos ahora mismo pueden ayudar a salvar a Derek, que está a punto de no sentir nada de nada —concluye Scott con esa voz comprensiva y práctica a la vez que no le está poniendo las cosas fáciles a Stiles. 

—¿No creerás de verdad que soy su amor verdadero? —gruño Stiles apretando con más fuerza todavía el puño donde guarda el pergamino. 

—Eso sólo lo sabe Derek —responde Scott sin titubeo—. Pero ya has oído a Hortensia y también lo sabemos por experiencia propia. Hortensio es un desastre con su magia y…

—No se llama Hortensio —repite Hortensia. 

—Calla, Hortensia —la corta Scott sin inmutarse y la presión de sus dedos sobre los hombros de Stiles se acentúa lo suficiente para que Stiles se note anclado al suelo—. Hay más posibilidades de que despierte si le besas tú. No tenemos por qué volver a hablar de esto. 

A Stiles se le escapa una carcajada. 

—No, claro que no —dice riendo ante el rostro sombrío de Scott—. Quién va a querer recordar esto —Stiles da un paso atrás para quitarse encima las manos firmes de Scott y los pies le son fieles, le aguatan en pie a pesar de que se nota las piernas hechas de papel. 

—Está bien —dice levantando las palmas en señal de derrota— está bien. Le beso yo. 

Scott le dedica un asentimiento de cabeza grave, agradecido. Hortensia está mirando hacia otro lado, probablemente entretenida con los silbidos de una lechuza que llegan desde esa dirección. 

Stiles suspira y se sienta encima del tocón, en el poco espacio no ocupado por el cuerpo de Derek. Tiene el rostro tan blanco que refleja la luz de la luna y de repente a Stiles se le encoge el estómago de angustia ante la posibilidad de que Derek no despierte. 

—No seas tímido —canturrea Hortensia—. Dale un buen beso. Saca la lengua. 

Stiles pone los ojos en blanco pero hace que sí con la cabeza. Cuenta cuatro, tres, dos, uno y se inclina. 

El primer contacto hace que a Stiles se le atranque la garganta de espanto. Los labios de Derek están fríos y rígidos, lejos de la textura mullida y húmeda con la que lleva fabricando fantasías un par de años. Stiles tiene que hacer un esfuerzo muy grande para que el pánico no le impida seguir adelante y evoca toda la fe que puede y de donde puede, del optimismo de Scott, de la inutilidad de Hortensio, del nosequé que tiene él y Derek a veces cuando están solos y parece que va a pasar algo, un beso, un precipicio, algo. Stiles piensa en todo eso y continúa presionando su boca contra la de Derek, cada vez con más insistencia, hasta que un débil zum-zum vibra en respuesta. 

—Con lengua, niño, con lengua —escucha decir a Hortensia y Stiles le hace la peineta en su cabeza y rodea el cuello de Derek con las manos de verdad, hunde suavemente el pulgar en el centro de la yugular, y su propio corazón celebra con un redoble al encontrarse con un pulso cada vez más despierto. La piel bajo sus yemas continúa fría pero los labios de Derek se abren poco a poco bajo los suyos hasta que un aliento ajeno se cuela en la boca. Durante unos instantes sólo es eso, un boca a boca perezoso que no termina de arrancar. 

Entonces una mano se posa en su nunca y Stiles no puede evitar el suave gemido que se le escapa cuando es la lengua de Derek la que sale a encontrarse con la suya. 

Stiles abre los ojos por reflejo pero Derek continua con los suyos cerrados, la mano que tiene sobre la nunca de Stiles le insiste y Stiles se acerca más, se deja robar más saliva, suspira cuando los dientes de Derek le atrapan el labio inferior e insinúan una herida que no saca sangre pero que a Stiles le enciende las entrañas.

Stiles vuelve a cerrar los ojos otra vez, dispuesto a seguir ignorando el contexto.

Entonces Hortensia se pone a aplaudir.

Derek corta el beso bruscamente, pero no se separa de él, con la frente apoyada sobre la de Stiles se gira hacia Scott y Hortensia, les observa unos instantes obviamente atolondrado y con voz rasposa pregunta qué ha pasado.

Stiles traga saliva y el movimiento de garganta atrae sobre sí de nuevo la mirada de Derek, que se pasea de los ojos de Stiles a sus labios varias veces en pocos segundos. Stiles siente un odio _in crescendo_ por toda esta situación, así que actúa en consecuencia.

—Ha sido culpa de Hortensio —murmura atropelladamente, sin aliento. 

—Mmmrrfgh —es la respuesta de Derek, eso y un resoplo cargado de toda la exasperación que Stiles siente ahora mismo.

—No se llama Hortensio —protesta por enésima voz Hortensia. 

—Hortensia —dice entonces Scott, la sonrisa evidente en su voz a pesar de que Stiles no se gira a verla—. _Nos da igual_. 

*

Allison y Lydia son las que consiguen atrapar a Hortensio en una jaula cuyas rejas están hechas de la ramas de árboles cercanos al Nemeton, solución que se les había ocurrido al comprobar que tampoco al árbol le había caído en gracia la llegada inesperada de un hada del bosque. Sobre todo al tratarse de un hada de Otro Bosque. Hortensia se pasa tres horas intentando razonar con Hortensio y convencerle de que vuelva con ella a su lugar de origen, un bosque de pinos cercano al Lago Tahoe.

—No, Hortensia, a mí me gusta éste —insiste Hortensio cruzado de brazos.

—Querido mío, sabes muy bien que no puedes cambiar de bosque sin pedir permiso —responde Hortensia con una voz que empieza a perder sus toques melifluos para decantarse ligeramente por la exasperación—. Le he preguntado a todos los árboles y todos me han dicho que has pasado de ellos. En plan, _totalmente_.

A Isaac se le escapa la risa pero la amortigua rápidamente gracias al pisotón que Lydia le propina sin dejar de contemplar la escena. 

—Te dejaríamos quedarte si no hubieses intentado humillarnos y/o matarnos dos veces por semana este último mes —dice Scott con pesar, como si realmente lo sintiera. 

—¿Lo ves? —dice Hortensia, negando con la cabeza—. Es que así no se pueden hacer las cosas-. Aunque sean hombres lobo hay que pedírles permiso.

-Scott, si estos dos se quedan, el que se va soy yo -dice Stiles y de reojo le parece ver a Derek cubrirse la sonrisa con la mano, pero Stiles lleva un rato muy digno cumpliendo a rajatabla el propósito de no mirarle a la cara, así que no se gira a comprobarlo.

Finalmente, Hortensio desiste en su empeño de conquistar la reserva natural de Beacon Hills e incluso accede a que le aten las manos con cuerda espolvoreada con cenizas de serbal para que Hortensia puede llevárselo a rastras de vuelta al Lago Tahoe sin cambios de planes a medio camino. Scott se ofrece para escoltarles hasta el borde del territorio y Isaac va con él. Lydia y Allison recogen su jaula mágica y no hacen ningún tipo de pregunta ni de primera ni de segunda intención acerca de la última travesura de Hortensio, así que Stiles deduce que Scott no les ha dicho nada al respecto. _No tenemos por qué volver a hablar de esto._

Quizás no hace falta que hable de ello con Scott, pero Stiles intuye que sí debería comentar el tema con Derek. Lo único de provecho que le viene a la mente son varias versiones de 'oye que sepas que normalmente ni suelo ni pienso en besar a gente inconsciente' y 'qué te parece volver a intentarlo ya con plenas facultades'. Puede que Derek se ría, puede que le meta un cabezazo que le duela hasta el año que viene, pero en este caso en concreto, Stiles está dispuesto a aceptar cualquier reacción.

Stiles está en plena elucubración cuando de pronto la voz de Derek farfulla en su oído

—Te llevo a casa -Stiles da un salto y no tiene mucha más reacción cuando Derek le quita las llaves del coche de la mano y le empuja suavemente en direccción al Jeep-. Vamos, que no has pegado ojo en toda la noche.

—Bueno, tú tampoco —replica Stiles, aunque se deja llevar de todas maneras.

—No te creas. De todas las veces que he estado al borde de la muerte, esta ha sido la más relajante —Derek le dedica su mejor sonrisilla socarrona y Stiles pone los ojos en blanco. 

Son casi las seis de la mañana. El cielo sigue azúl oscuro pero ya le no quedan estrellas y las aves más mañaneras empiezan a afinar sus silbidos. Derek conduce el Jeep bastante bien, sin asesinar las marchas como hace Lydia o olvidarse de los frenos como le pasa a Scott. No hay apenas tráfico y tampoco fluye la conversación dentro del vehículo, así que el cansancio le cae encima a Stiles como una losa y empuja hacia fuera el resto de preocupaciones. Stiles se queda dormido en algún momento entre la entrada al pueblo y su casa, despierta con la cara aplastada contra el cristal y la mano de Derek en hombro.

-Oh -Stiles se pasa la mano por la cara, intentando quitarse de encima la modorra traicionera que derepente le ha dejado medio dormido y vulnerable delante de Derek-. Mmmm... ¿Estás bien? -pregunta con un medio bostezo, lo primero que le viene a la cabeza.

-Estoy bien -responde Derek sin más y Stiles asiente con la cabeza.

-Bien -dice él a su vez.

-Bien -reitera Derek y entonces, añade-: Me has salvado la vida.

-Eh, bueno -Stiles se revuelve en el asiento, incómodo-. Sí, supongo que sí. Aunque bueno, el método mmm... -Stiles se nota la cara arder de vergüenza y desería que este no fuera su coche y pudiera huir sin más de la mirada escrutadora de Derek, fija en él sin darle tregua-. Quiero decir. A ver, que si yo me estoy muriendo y podéis salvarme con un beso, pues, mmm, ala, ¿no?

-Hmm -Derek da un sólo cabezazo de afirmación, el ceño pensativo y Stiles toma aire.

-Pues eso. Bueno, Derek. Mmm. Siento lo del, eh, que te haya tocado a ti que yo, mmm. Aunque hubiese sido peor que Hortensia, pues, eso ¿no? Ha sido todo muy Blancanieves dirigida por Tim Burton -dice Stiles atropelladamente a modo de conclusión, como si eso tuviera algún tipo de sentido.

-Stiles.

-No. Digo, ¿qué?

-Stiles, voy a besarte -dice Derek tranquilamente-. Si no tienes inconveniente. 

-Oh -Stiles de repente no tiene aire en los pulmones ni tampoco saliva en la boca. Aun así asiente con la cabeza, se deja llevar cuando Derek le atrae hacia él por el cuello de la camisa y abre los labios para que Derek pueda hacerse con ellos otra vez.

* 

Hortensio en realidad se llama Hermes, Stiles está convencido de que es único de la manada que lo sabe. Es muy posible que Hortensio/Hermes no fuera capaz de hacer un hechizo de amor como las Hadas mandan y que incluso con un beso de su vecina Loretta, que le lleva tuppers de sopa los domingos, Derek hubiese despertado. Y lo que es seguro es que a Stiles las nociones de destino último, amor verdadero y batalla final hace tiempo que no le quitan el sueño. Pero es indiscutible que Derek besa increíble y maravilloso y Stiles no tiene ninguna intención de interrumpirle en un futuro cercano, por muchas vecinas en chándal que se queden mirándoles al pasar por su lado.

-Voy a llamar a Scott -musita Stiles en un minuto de descanso que Derek tiene la cortesía de dejarle mientras se dedica a mordisquearle el arco del cuello-. He cambiado de opinión. Hortensio puede quedarse. Es un tío estupend-ahh... 

-Ni se te ocurra -murmura Derek con voz ronca contra las marcas que acaba de dejarle a Stiles en la mandíbula, antes de atacarle de nuevo la boca. 

Stiles no insiste.

_Fin_


End file.
